The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Fallen Lover Rising Sun
Summary: disconinued  but you can read what I had, idc. I know I need to learn to finish stories, don't judge.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 Christmas Eve_**

The sounds of a party leaked throughout the streets of Konoha, coming from a beautiful snow covered ballroom underneath a velvet jeweled sky, just perfect for those snobs. The richest of the rich danced the night away on Christmas Eve, happy, merry, drinking and drinking and drinking until the drink they were drinking was a mere empty glass bottle that was soon thrown out the window into the cold glittering snow below. This is where our story begins, not with the party looking outside, but with a young woman, a scrawny wolf among the foxes... looking in.

"Naruto, there is no way you can get me in that room with those, those people! Looking like this! No! I won't do it! I won't do it I say!"

"Damn it KU! Just go! You look beautiful honestly! Besides, Gouzen is waiting for you! You can't stand a man up, not even him! It's not right!"

"Ugh, don't remind me. He's even worse then all of them combined." She scoffed.

"Look, it's only until Midnight. Just put up with his boring stories, listen to him brag, compliment him even though you don't mean it, and before you know it, it will all be over."

"Fine... but... *sigh,* never mind." She gave in, knowing it was useless to argue with this hard headed blonde.

"You'll be fine, I promise"

"Smh... Thanks lil punk"

* * *

She was no more then 22 years old, beautiful long firey orange red hair capturing her figure nicely; very nice tan complexion, and gorgeous ocean deep blue eyes with a sparkling white smile. The woman wore a long white gown, sparkling all the way down the side, with a flurry of fine snow flowers. Her soft looks tend to fool many but she does have a mean temper like that of a hungry wolf.

The handsome Gouzen, with jet black hair blacker then the darkest of the nights, and icy blue eyes, swept her off her feet into the sweet music of the orchestra.

"You look beautiful, Kushina, I knew you would, you always do..." She flinched as he inhaled deeply in her hair, as if drinking the finest wine in the world through his nostrils, his scent however, smelled heavily of that rich cologne, mockingly rich.

"Thank you, Gouzen, and you look... rich." She said through a fake smile, leaning her head over his shoulder, to hide her disgusted look, and to keep herself from spitting in his face. More then anything Kushina despised the phony buisness world of corporate leaders. Now a days it was as if money was all that mattered. Money was the way to any females heart and sex was the gift in return. This is how the social world is run.

"M hm hm hm," Gouzen chuckled his ego increasing with every compliment and every jealous stare towards the couple. Of course he was gorgeous, a real prince charming but looks and money were not the way to get to her heart. She wanted a strong man who could handle her well with a firm gentleness.

"What do you say we get away from this awful lighting, and have some alone time. Hmmm?" Gouzen chuckled, causing her to scowl and squirm. Kushina knew what he wanted, and she wasn't about to give it to him; but she could not make a scene in the middle of such an elegant dance.

"I see you can't wait." He mistook her disgusted squriming for firey anticipation. "Naughty girl you." Knowing she couldn't protest right here, she allowed him to swiftly guide her through the dancers, towards a flight of stairs to the upstairs rooms of the beautiful ballroom. This time Kushina was not going to let his threats to cast her off in the streets scare her if she didn't have sex with him. This time she would say no. It didn't matter if they ARE engaged, it didn't lessen or greaten her freedom as a female.

* * *

"Oh! Uhn!" Bright red hand prints were smeared into the cold blanket of snow, as Kushina fell to her knees, exhausted from running and fighting. Without wiping the red drops trickling down her chin, or even paying attention to the beautiful gown now spattered with red, and all torn, with shards of glass, she pulled open the door, and dived inside as if someone might come for her and harm her right in her own apartment. She ignored the gasps of horror from the old married couple who owned the building, and made her way up the stairs to her apartment.

Two flights she climbed before coming to her own. A brown package, the size of an average coffee table lie in front of the door, but when she picked it up, it felt as if nothing was in it. Kicking the door open after unlocking it, she threw the package off to the side, and stumbled into the bathroom.

The package easily opened when it hit the floor, but then again it wasn't even sealed properly. Out tumbled a blonde plushy, with gorgeous blue eyes, and tan complexion, wearing blue trousers, and a long white fire coat, laying in a bunch of white foam.

A loud groan erupted from the bathroom, and the sound of glass shattering and wood being crushed sounded throughout the building. Kushina wailed in frustration and banged her fists against the wall repeatedly. She let him do it to her again. She let him win again. Only because this time he threatened her mother.

"That bastard!" She screamed and weakly slid down the wall, trembling and crying. Nothing could calm her down. She felt so violated! Those hands all over in places she didn't dare allow a man to go. His teeth biting and leaving more marks as if he claimed her as his own. Those threats... To kill her mother if she didn't do as he wanted. It was one thing to threaten her, but to go for the only person still alive that really mattered to her? It became to much...

After having sex with him they got into an argument and fought. For someone so rich the man could fight, and was stocked with money and power. He beat her up, she was weak and ran. "WEAK!" The mirror in front of her shattered as her foot kicked it. She couldn't bare to look at her own disgusting reflection.

If one thing not another, Kushina knew for a fact she was NOT weak. Gouzen did have an advantage over her... an advantage no one else knew about. The only reason she stayed with him.

"Forget this." She shruddered and ripped the gold diamond ring off her finger, tossing it in the rubble of glass. Her arms trembled as she lifted herself to her feet. Aches and pains struck her body like a thunderstorm.

"Argh!" She cried out and caught herself by the sink. Out of every fight they had, Gouzen had NEVER dared to beat her up this badly. Clearly he was becoming to comfortable with his little secret. That man really didn't think she'd do it? Did he? Kushina scowled, knowing inwardly she could NEVER really do IT just because of one man. To many lives were at stake and her happiness didn't matter.

Moments later the torn woman limped out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around her body and her hair wrapped in another. Drops of water and tears fell to the carpeting below her feet as she stepped across the room to the bed under the window where the moonlight leaked through. The wounds already began healing and by morning she would be just fine, perfect and flawless as usual. That was one of the reasons she could NEVER prove his abuse was true. She'd never scar and he'd never allow her to leave until the wounds were gone. This one time she escaped in full costume and she didn't even go to report him. The one chance she had was gone. But oh well, what did it really matter? Kushina shrugged and fell back on the bed. It wasn't the point of the wounds that brought pain to her, but the point that the man who everyone thinks LOVE'S her is doing this. The man even she was fooled for a time into thinking it was love.

A flash of yellow caught her eye. She had almost forgotten the large box someone left at her doorstep. 'DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS.' The label upon the brown card-board box read. Kushina glanced over her shoulder at the clock as she reached down for the plushy by her feet.

11:59PM

"Oh well too bad. So I opened it a minute before Christmas. It's not like it's a crime." Kushina said to the label as if speaking to the person who sent her the gift.

"Heh, you look lot like Naruto..." Kushina whispered, finally locating the plushy after searching for it blindly.

12:00AM Kushina jumped at the unusual... warmth, of the plushy. Hotter then normal body temperature, almost to hot. Electricity shot up her spine as she let go of the doll.

The thought 'Ok, What the hell just happened?' Flashed through Kushina's mind as she looked around the room, wondering if this was some kind of joke. The box had to return address, no card or no name. What made these people think she wanted a damn doll to begin with? Especially this sissy blonde. "Oh jeeze." She muttered and swiped for the doll again.

"Weird..." Not giving it a second thought, she dragged it under the covers with her and gazed out the frosty window.

The moonlight shone it mystical mist merrily through the maroon and silver curtains onto the woman and the plushy. (Wow major alliteration) A single star shown through the clouds that now covered densely over the sky and the moon, showing eerie shadows on the strange dolls very detailed face. Kushina blinked. She could've sworn it looked less... human about five minutes ago and more plushy-like. Sleep must have been getting the best of her.

The star outside flashed urgently as the clouds neared closer to covering it. The clock already read 12:34. "It's not even worth it, but what the hell... I wish..." She brought the almost life-size plushy close to her chest as if trying to gain it's warmth in this cold winter night; squeezed her eyes shut tight, and wished. Wished so hard, she wished herself to sleep. Just before the final star was covered by dense and heavy storm clouds, it sparkled brightly in those beautiful eyes of that handsome blonde plushy.

End of chapter 1! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 Merry Christmas!

Chapter 2: The Truth is Revealed!

_"Her hair so soft,_

_her skin so fine,_

_could this beautiful woman_

_truly be mine?_

_Those eyes so blue,_

_those lips so pink,_

_cascade shimmering like an ice pond_

_covered fresh in the glittering white snow._

_Like the brilliant sunsets of the west_

_To the exquisite seas of the east_

_From the mystifying colors of the north_

_and wonders of the south_

_she is._

_Jealous are they, the 4 corners_

_of the earth,_

_wishing wanting waiting_

_hoping, faithfully hoping_

_to attain such beauty as-"_

*Jab* *Poke* *Jab* *Jab* *Poke* *Poke* *Squeeze* *Poke* *Jab*

"What are you doing?" All was black, but the voice was heard crystal clear. Smooth and silky, gentle but firm.

"Looking for the off button on this stupid alarm clock." She replied, poking the over heated _talking_ alarm clock.

"Oh, I see... Well, good luck then." She resumed poking some more and pulled back to suck on her finger that stabbed something sharp. Blood, bitter blood, scorched her tongue all the way down her throat. Open your friggen eyes! Something kept screaming deep in the back of her mind.

"Wait a second..." she found the alarm clock again, feeling it. Ok. Eyes, hair, ew mouth, ewwwww tongue and teeth, nose, neck, perfectly toned chest... One tired eye opened up cautiously, meeting another beautiful blue eye like hers.

"Boo."

**"AAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"**Kushina screamed in terror, jumping across the room, plastering her back to the wall, in view was the blonde plushy, now a full grown live man, or the man known as, the Yondaime Hokage, supposedly died 22 years ago. If he was alive now, shouldn't he be like 45 years old, not 23?

"Y You!"

"What about me?" Yondaime Plushy asked

"How did you get so biiiiggguh!"

"Milk? It's very good for the bones, helps you grow..."

"Your a plushy! A doll! I just got you last night in a freakin box! Your supposed to be still, like a normal doll!" A gust of chilling wind blew through the closed room, and he became still, deathly still, as if a doll again.

Cautiously, step by step, inch by inch, she neared closer to the strange doll, and reached out her slender hand towards his face.

*Poke*

"Boo!"

"Nyaaaaaaaaa!"

"A ha hahaha hahaha," He laughed a handsome laugh, catching her before she hit the floor, and swung her up on the bed next to him, still laughing at how childish she looked.

Kushina growled angrily, shoving him off the bed onto the hard floor, while she buriedherself in the covers, cursing under her breath, and shot out incoherent threats at him, as he got off the floor, rubbing his head tenderly and sat back on the bed again.

"Aw come on, I'm just playing around. No need to get violent-"

"No need to get violent? Y- Your supposed to be a doll! A DOLL! Look at you! Your far from it!"

*knock knock*

"EH?" Kushina paused, turning her attention to the knock at her door.

"Miss Uzumaki? Is everything alright? I heard screaming." Kushina climbed off the bed, heading for the front door. A sharp blade sliced a strand of her orange hair, and a whizzing sound rushed passed her ear. A strangely shaped kunai pierced the front door, and the Yondaime hokage appeared out of nowhere, reaching for the door knob.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock,* "Miss Uzumaki? Are you there?"

"You idiot! Don't open the door! I can't let anyone else see my doll came to life!" Kushina hissed, making a dive for him.

The old man Landlord gasped at the sight of the Yondaime's young smiling face in the flesh, solid, not a ghost, not an illusion, a real live person.

"Old man! Great to see you again!" Yondaime grinned happily, apparently knowing the old man, wrinkles fit for a dinosaur, and white hair for a polar bear, he must have been at least 89 years old, which of course made Kushina worried as the old man collapsed right in the doorway.

"Old man!" Kushina shouted rushing to his side, she felt his pulse, it was faint but there.

"He needs medical attention immediately, it's your fault in the first place! I told you not to open the door!" Kushina yelled, lifting the old man within human strengthth and throwing him over her shoulder.

"Why don't you treat him? Your a medical ninja aren't you?" He asked, showing no sign of panic, just his usual calm casual voice and face.

"I don't know how you know that... but I don't work in that area anymore." Kushina said coldly, grabbing his larger hand, and pulling him down the hall.

"Gasp! Iramu! What happene-! Hok! H!" The old man's wife was speechless and totally shocked as Kushina and the Yondaime rushed down the stairs carrying her husband.

"We're taking him to the hospital! Don't worry Lady he'll be just fine!" Kushina yelled over her shoulder. The old woman put her hand to her heart, watching the flames disappear down the stairs, she sunk down the wall to the floor, the words hokage stuck in her mouth.

Dozens of heads turned to stare in shock and disbelief at the three people. One in particular running through the streets of Konoha, towards the hospital. A loud chattering erupted immediately and Anbu all over the village were alerted of some kind of commotion in the center of the village.

"Yo, Sakura! Take the old man, he needs a BPT Clinical Sound Pressure on his heart, and make sure he is assigned medication for that heart murmur he's been meaning to get!" Sakura, a very beautiful woman now rushed with other nurses, to take the old man from Kushina, and to the emergency room. A few of the older ones gasped in surprise at her companion, but were pulled away by the task at hand.

"Let's go." Yondaime stumbled slightly, not having any other choice but to follow the woman dragging him out of the hospital, back into the crowded streets. Kushina stopped as the jounin began to appear out of nowhere murmuring in shock and surprise. While the younger ones new to it the older ones were well aware who that man was. All eyes were on the_"doll."_

"Captain, what's going on here? Wh... who the hell... what is that? He looks exact-..." The second in command Anbu captain was unable to find the right words to say to Kushina, the head Anbu captain, still no one took their eyes off of him.

"Oh... well... you see now, it's not a real person, he's just my doll, that... apparently.. came.. to.. life? Nothing BIG really. You can all just go back to your posts." Another eruption of chatter arose in the growing crowd and the Anbu second in command looked around the circle at the others, uncertainly though you couldn't tell the exact expression through the masks.

"I'm sorry, but this is just... We have to take you in..."

"What!" Kushina exclaimed, clamping a hand over the Yondaime's mouth, making sure he didn't try and take part in this.

"Kushina-chan, do you... Do you have any idea who that is?" An Anbu took off their mask, revealing Naruto's mixed emotions sprawled across his cute nose.

"What are you talking about? This isn't anyone, it's just A DOLL. A very... real.. human.. doll that shouldn't be alive." Kushina scrunched up her nose in confusion, wondering what she missed that everyone else knew.

"Well, since you haven't been in the village very long... Only 4 and a half years I presume. That man, or doll... is none other than Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage." Lady Tsunade appeared out of the crowd into the circle followed by Jiraiya holding a somewhat solemn expression.

Kushina twitched. "A hahahaha don't be ridiculous! Last night I got a package from who knows where, and I found him inside. Except he was, well.. you know, puny and life.. less. Just a doll. I don't know what happened but the bastard scared the fuck out of me this morning!" She seethed, pointing an accusing finger towards him._ "He's so a a a annoying!" _Kushina began to shiver from the cold that set into her skin. She hadn't realized until now that she was wearing absolutely NOTHING but her black panties and a matching bra. The crowed was probably so big just because they heard some crazy female was running naked astray.

"Ironic..." Jiraiya chuckled to Lady Tsunade, passing some kind of look that showed he knew something she didn't.

"Yup." Tsunade agreed and nodded. They took a few more moments to observe the young comedic couple.

"Alright, Yamashuro (Second in command captain), clear everyone away and take the Yondaime to the highest security penitentiary until further notice. You, come with me." Tsunade ordered. Her honey glazed eyes watched Kushina's reaction carefully.

"No!" She protested, about to storm forward. "He may be a doll.. but! He's human now! You can't just throw him in that shit-hole! He belongs to ME! So you'll have to go through ME to get to him!" Kushina declared, standing up and ready to fight. Silence fell over the people and a smile fell across the lady hokage's pale face.

"That won't be necessary Miss Kushina-chan. I'll go quietly... but, take this, you'll catch cold." Minato slid off his coat and put it over her shoulders. He allowed the Anbu to close in and chain him with the heaviest metal known. "NO!" She yelled as they began taking him away. Yamashuro held her back by her wrists. Kushina shot him a deadly glare causing the man to stumble back in shock. Why should she care?

"NO! Listen I don't know why I should even care, but you are NOT going there. You have no idea what kind of people are in that place and you'll be dead by morning! You may think you're the 4th hokage, but you're not! You CAN'T be! Your JUST a doll and they will eat. you. alive!" Kushina roared in fury and took out her own team of Anbu in the blink of an eye. Minato groaned under the heavy chains in response to her rage. He didn't seem to know what to say to her.

"Alright." Tsunade cut in and dismissed the crowed of cheering men, enjoying the flashes of skin Kushina displayed. "That's enough! You two follow me!" She beckoned the red-head and blonde with the swish of her wrist and flash of the long green coat. "

"Yamashuro, restrain Naruto from coming within 100 feet of my office. In the mean time find Shikamaru Nara, Kuro Minita, Kakashi Hatake, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Hizashi Hyuuga. Tell them an old friend has dropped by, and is waiting at my office." Kushina slashed the chains with blade of chakra and they fell to the snow with a loud rattling. Minato edged close to her as they followed Tsunade and Jiraiya. Ero-sannin and Lady Tsunade glanced back at the two every once in a blue moon, murmuring amongst themselves.

Kushina pondered why she went through so much stress to keep that man out of trouble. No matter, she always leaves the past where it belongs, in the past.

A silver flash caught Kushina's eye and she glanced down at the wedding band on Minato's finger. It was a familiar silver to her, but not many others. A very strange silver, found only in the Crescent Ring Mountains, a myth she supposed, found only during the 8th day of the 8th month every year, 8 feet under ground in the middle of the 8 radius crescent, during a full blue moon. So evidently, this was a very very very, very rare silver ring, and very beautiful. More of it also had a Moon flower stone embedded right on top. There was only 2 rings ever made on earth, and here this man had this ring.. where was the second one? It could be made, but only by the dead...

"You're married?" Kushina asked curiously

"Hm? Well... yeah." Kushina sensed she hit some kind of an unwanted subject due to the uncomfortable tension that began growing as Minato found it hard to say anything else.

"That ring... how did you ever get it? I thought it was a myth!" Her eyes watched him relax slightly when she headed away from the subject of his wife she was getting to.

"I uh... well... it's... complicated..." His mysterious blue eyes getting more mysterious by the second as he looked everywhere but at her, refusing to meet her eyes as if afraid he might let something slip.

An awkward silence followed between the two, and she was forced to turn her attention to the two elders ahead of them, in search of something else to look at, hoping it would ease the clear tension.

"So... Thank you for the coat... that was... uhm really sweet of you..." She replied quietly, discovering and finally noticing the strangely addicting smell from his coat. It invaded her lungs and ran through her veins like hot lava through the veins of the earth. Kushina declared to herself she definitely was no longer cold.

He blushed and grinned. "Your welcome!" Minato wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as they trudged on through the snow.

"Your wife..."

"Hm? What about her?" He asked.

"What happened to her? Is... is she still alive now?" It seemed she dropped her belief of him being just a doll, and finally came to the realization that he may as well be THE real Yondaime hokage.

"Yeah she is..." Minato replied.

"I'll bet you miss her alot. She must have been very beautiful for someone like you to marry." Kushina sighed, drowsy from the intoxicating scent and heat. She allowed herself to depend more on Minato's strong support.

"Absolutely... Beautiful." Kushina shivered, not from cold but the intense gaze upon the top of her head, clearly from Minato. But when she glanced up at him, he was looking straight ahead at the hokage tower in view.

* * *

End of Chapter 2 Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Did He?

Chapter 3 Did He?

"Kushina?.. Kushina?... KUSHINA!"

"Ah! What!" Kushina yanked her head up, glaring angrily at Tsunade.

"In the time that he's been with you, has he _touched _you at all?" Tsunade repeated.

"Of course." He saved my ass from falling flat on my face. Of course it was his fault in the first place I was even headed towards the floor. Kushina replied, Minato blushed madly in his seat next to her.

"Let me re-phrase that. Has he had slept with you? Has he forced you to have sex with him? DID HE RAPE YOU? Basically why are you half naked with bite marks and scratches all over your body? It looks pretty convincing to me. Did he try anything?"

"No! O- Of course not!" Kushina blushed at the thought. "I was sleeping in late, and when I did discover him I was to freaked out to do anything but scream. Kushina snapped, a red blanket washed from cheek to cheek.

"Are you SURE you weren't SCREAMING his name?" Jiraiya joked, earning a hard whack from Tsunade but regardless laughed his joke away.

"Sensei!" Minato exclaimed in even more embaressment. "She was not screaming my name! NOTHING happened. Besides... I could never do that in broad daylight... I tan too easily... " He snickered. Tsuande shot Minato a death glare and turned back to Kushina, becoming even more annoyed to find her student went back to a trance in sniffing his coat clean of it's sweet addicting drug smell.

The three stopped in their conversation to stare at the young woman obsessed with her guilty pleasure. Feeling the stares Kushina guiltily looked around the room, avoiding Minato's smile. "See! This is what I meant by ANNOYING!" Kushina blushed harder, accusing Minato.

"He's probably WOULD rape me!" She screeched. "Just look at that 'innocent' smile! It SCREAMS rape!

Jiraiya laughed uncontrollably. "Ahahaha, I'm sorry Tsunade but I didn't know rape was considered rape when you enjoy it!" He cracked up laughing along with Minato. Even Tsunade couldn't help but to crack a smile. Kushina fumed and boiled furiously.

"It ISN'T sensei but I think it's ME you should be worried about..." Minato shrugged and smiled brightly. "You should have seen the way she was holding onto me last night to her soft-"

Tsunade raised her hand, cutting in. "OH KAY! I do NOT need to hear about how soft my students breasts are OK? Moving on!

"Oh please... It wouldn't be considered rape with you either because you'd enjoy it to." Kushina muttered, her face red as a tomato.

"Oh ho ho!" Jiraiya raised his eye brows and leaned back on the wall behind him. His perverted senses began to tingle.

A slow and sly smirk spread across the annoying blonde's lips. "Soo... Are you admitting you would enjoy it?" He asked innocently.

"Are you?" Kushina challenged boldly.

"Depends, are you any good?"

"OH KAY! Which brings me back to I DO NOT need to hear this! Please take it elsewhere!" Tsunade slapped her forehead as she cut in again. Minato shrugged, "Fine."

"My place or yours?" Kushina squeaked. Did he seriously just ask that?

"Eh how about mine, I want to catch the action for my new series..." Jiraiya offered.

"NO!" Minato, Kushina and Tsunade yelled at once in panic.

"Ok, ok fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Catch you later granny." Ero-sannin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A gust of wind escaped Minato's lips as he sighed in exasperation. He pushed his hand through his wild blonde hair and gazed at the floor. Minato just couldn't believe his sensei just asked to watch him and this girl... NO never mind that IS something only Ero-sannin would do.

"Unbelievable..." Tsunade sighed, slumping to a heap on her desk.

Kushina remained silent and tucked her legs underneath her. His jacket was certainly huge, big enough to cover her entire body and still have room to move around.

"Not really..." Minato replied. "I mean we don't call him pervy-sage for nothing..."

Tsunade eyed Minato in irritation. "Not that you brat... That damned bastard owes me 1,000 Yen and he ran off. I doubt we'll be seeing him around town for a while."

"Oh wow..."Kushina laughed.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Return of Shou

Chapter 4 Return of Shou

It was late afternoon, nearing the end of the day and Kushina was even more worn out today then she was last night. It was most certainly a shock when she realized all of her scars hadn't healed. In fact something told her these scars were not going to go away for once. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Dad!" Naruto exclaimed jumping out of nowhere, he tackled Minato to the snow covered ground, hugging him tightly.

"Narutooo!" Yamashuro yelled. He skidded to a stop in the ramen stall, breathing heavily. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks next to Yamashuro, looming as pale as the winter raven itself.

Kushina rolled her eyes at her second in command. Obviously his mission to keep Naruto restrained failed. She wondered if ANYONE knew how to control this boy besides her. Minato chuckled, flashing a glance towards Kushina. She shrugged and turned her attention back to her meal. "Mmmmhh" She slurped down the bowl of ramen just as fast as Naruto usually does.

Old man Ichiraku smiled under his wrinkles and crinkled white hat. "Tatebayo! This is delicious!" She squealed in sheer joy. Steam still singed out of the empty bowl because she hadn't allowed it to cool down. "Thank you Uzumaki-san!" He smiled and took away the bowl, replacing it with another steaming bowl of miso ramen.

Kushina began to dig in once more, losing herself in her thoughts. The secret Gouzen held against her was the fact that she was the first of a new series of tailed beast just like Naruto was the last. Inside her long ago at her birth a man had locked the ten-tailed wolverine. This new series of tailed beast ran secretly among the corners of the earth. A new species of strange creatures not from this planet. Creatures that if contained gave the user VERY special abilities. The kind that did not require chakra nor natural energy. All it required was an open mind to a world of ENDLESS possibilities.

Gouzen is a decendant of the man who sealed this awesome power inside her. He is neither good nor evil, dark nor light. He is the inbetween; the thing what causes fiction and reality to collide. It's been so long and because everyone is gone Kushina never learned the man's name. All she knows is this; She is the first but not the last, which means there are 8 others out there like her and one man still existing who started it all. She could not say he was a threat nor an asset because he never showed any goodness nor evil. All she could say about him, is he had a plan. A plan that most likely would take place in the upcoming year.

Now, being a decendant of THAT man, Gouzen naturally had knowledge on the tailed beast inside her, including knowledge of her weaknesses. Gouzen had many ways to threaten and harm her, she just never thought he'd sink so low to threatening her only living family, her mother, Kiki. He met her during the chunin exams, which even now as the ninja world has calmed down quite a bit, still continue on. This must have been a good five years ago, when Kushina first came to the village.

She was not participating in them but rather as a sensei for her squad 8. Gouzen automatically had his eye open for her students which possessed a great potential and amazing power. Each one of them passed with flying colors which made them sucessible targets. The students always reflect the masters teachings, everyone knows that. That's what drew him to her. Gouzen was particuarly interested in how she taught them to control such massive power so well. They both knew only special individuals could teach something like that. Either a tailed beast or a pure genius. He took the lucky guess and looks like he was right.

With his knowledge, Gouzen edged his way into Kushina's life as her boyfriend pretending to accept her for who she is. She wanted to get to know the desendant of the man who gave her such power. Gouzen kept her in the village under his watch while he played the perfect prince charming roll. Everything was going great and to be honest it was the first time in a long time she felt like coming home for the holidays. That missing piece she always felt was finally being filled slowly. Unfortunately things took an awful turn. One night Kushina came home from a very tough mission in dire need of rest. Her fiancee had something else in mind. She refused him what he wanted and things turned ugly from there.

Things have been going downhill since, getting worse and worse. Kushina wasn't sure if things could possibly get much worse now that her body wasn't healing like it normally did. Could he really be intending to kill her if she didn't give in? Now it wasn't her own well being but when he realized threats towards her life had begun to dull, Gouzen found a new and VERY effective spot; her mother.

Kiki is the type of mother who always wants what's best for her daughter and never seems to know how to say no. She is gentle but firm, just the way Kushina needs to be handled and full of wisdom. That woman is the head bitch herself so if people think Kushina is a bit fiesty they haven't seen NOTHING yet. Kushina loves her mother to death and even without friends it is family who is always there through thick and thin. Family is the type of people who you come back to at the end of the day and family is what matters to her. If Gouzen was to kill her mother... The seal would break.

You see, the seal for the new species of tailed beast is not very complex but nearly indestructable. The only way to break the seal, is to murder the one person CLOSEST to the container's heart.

A grey rose petal settled in the golden liquid of the porcelain bowl. The people around her were nothing but a blurr of lively chattering and joyful laughter. No one seemed to notice the grey rose petals that began to fall from the sky like grey feathers. A female sung a lonely song in Japanese from across the street about the north star falling from the sky. Kushina turned around on her seat, and gently lifted the yellow drape of the ramen shop. The street was completely empty except for a man in a heavy thick black cloak, sitting on the ground in front of the singing woman. He began to strum a guitar along to her beautiful, familiar voice. The grey petals grew more dense upon the winter air, and melted the snow as they fell.

Her body froze as her eyes grew wide with terror. The snow had almost completely melted, revealing nothing but black, burnt shards of glass. The singing had stopped as the woman became some sort of terrifying creature with black hollow pits where its eyes should have been. The man now stood behind the creature where his face was concealed by the shadows. The rose petals became a blizzard, falling loudly, so loudly! Kushina couldn't move. She NEEDED to move! The man pointed a long bony finger in her direction as the banshee let out a long screech and just sort of floated towards her, reaching out its long and bony arms. It burned, the petals began to burn like bits of ashes from the fireplace.

"No..." Kushina whispered as she tried to remember how to move. Her mind had completely gone blank. She couldn't remember ANYTHING. Those terrible eyes got closer... and closer.. and closer... The man laughed coldly, so coldly. His laughter rung a bitter cold along the burning embers where memories long forgotten rose with the steam.

"No.. No! Nooooo!"

End of Chapter 4... Please review... :)


	5. Chapter 5 Endless

Chapter 5 Endless

-Her body froze as her eyes grew wide with terror. The snow had almost completely melted, revealing nothing but black, burnt shards of glass. The singing had stopped as the woman became some sort of terrifying creature with black hollow pits where its eyes should have been. The man now stood behind the creature where his face was concealed by the shadows. The rose petals became a blizzard, falling loudly, so loudly! Kushina couldn't move. She NEEDED to move! The man pointed a long bony finger in her direction as the banshee let out a long screech and just sort of floated towards her, reaching out its long and bony arms. It burned, the petals began to burn like bits of ashes from the fireplace.

"No..." Kushina whispered as she tried to remember how to move. Her mind had completely gone blank. She couldn't remember ANYTHING. Those terrible eyes got closer... and closer.. and closer... The man laughed coldly, so coldly. His laughter rung a bitter cold along the burning embers where memories long forgotten rose with the steam.

"No.. No! Nooooo!" -

Ok so basically if you are wondering, right here Kushina is having a bit of a flashback to what had happened at her birth when she had the "Ten tailed wolverine" sealed inside her. The seal itself is made out of 'love' rhetorically speaking so that's why the only way to break it is to kill the person closest to the one the beast is inside. If the love is gone, the seal is gone. Understand? Which also means ONLY someone capable of loving is able to hold the beast so no truly evil person can ever obtain the power because they can't control it. Like it keeps mentioning in the prior chapters, everyone knows something Kushina DOESN'T know. Not yet at least. Most of them don't know she is a tailed beast but she doesn't know a few things to. Read on to find out, I'll try to keep it simple but I do like to add a bit of twists and confusion so be easy on me and take your time reading from now on so you don't get so confused! Process the information lol and allow yourself to think!

Also Mi3taR lol ok I'll post the replies here. I dnt blame you cause I don't care to check my e mail much either. I hope this chapter is a bit more to your liking then the last. I hate to throw people in the dark.

* * *

"Kushina! K- Kushina! Damn it, wake the hell up!" That attractively irritating voice urged her back into conciousness. Everything was dark even as she opened her eyes; had Kushina gone blind?

No. She blinked a few times as her sight moderately returned. Poor blondie... He looked so worried but soooo... "Beautiful..." Kushina murmmered. Indeed the Yondaime did look completely gorgeous. He had looks to challenge even Gouzen. Some what angelic with a bright innocent glow about his facial expression even when he's worried, but those eyes. So deep and blue and haunting... She could tell just by his eyes there was many a mysteries about him which only nagged her curiosity.

"Huh?" Bewildered, Minato looked at the faces around him, hoping someone would have an answer to that random comment. "Ah.. Uh- Are you ok?" He asked, caressing her face tenderly.

Her face flushed bright pink. "Ta- ta.. tate..bayo..." Kushina stuttered, feeling the urge to just lean forward and capture those perfect lips with hers. For once she could feel that firey anticipation and yearning for that slow caress overwhealm her willingly. Their lips were only inches apart. Chills ran down her spine as his hand slowly slid in her jacket and around to her bare back. She STILL hadn't gotten a chance to put on a shirt.

Her breasts pressed against his wide chest as he drew nearer, her eyes slid closed. She could nearly feel what he would feel like pressed on top of her in the heat of nightly love making.

"M-!" Kushina's eyes flew open as she realized Naruto just stole her damn kiss! From Minato! Naruto kissed Minato!

"Ew..." Mikoto gushed as the females in the group giggled about one blonde making out with the other in the snow. Kushina had to admit, it was a pretty hot kiss, especially the way Naruto was straddling Minato. But wait a second... isn't that his father? Minato seemed to have the same realization as he shoved Naruto off of him, flustered and blushing as red as Kushina turned.

"Na-ru-tooooooO!" She roared and with one great swing of her fist punched him across the street into a lamp post.

"Oh. my. FUCKING GOD! IF I EVER. EVER! Get my hands on you Naruto! I'll kill you! Your LUCKY it's Christmas or you'd had gotten what was REALLY coming to you!"

"Calm down... Forget about it.. Now where was I?..." *SLAP!*

"AND YOU! What do you think your doing trying to kiss me? What would your wife think?" Kushina scolded half heartedly, showing her major disappointment and almost eagerness to see the two males kiss again. For some reason it really seemed to turn her on along with every other female hovering over them.

Minato rubbed the red mark on his cheek and pouted, "I don't care what you think... You want me and you know it." He apprehended.

"Shm..." Kushina denied. "Namikaze... what happened? Seriously." She quired.

They both stood up as the people around them rushed to help Naruto. Mikoto stayed behind with Sasuke, and helped Kushina to her feet. Her legs trembled weakly as if she had been running for hours. She looked down at the bits of her miso-ramen pasted all over her jeans.

"To be honest I don't know. One moment you were endulged in that nasty soup and the next you were on the ground covered in it, screaming about some guy named Shou." (Pronounced Shah-oh if you were wondering)

"Damn..." Kushina cursed.

Mikoto finally spoke up, "Uzumaki-chan, Sasuke and I want to have dinner with you later on tonight. Will you join us with Naruto and Hokage-sama?" Her whispery grey eyes pleaded softly. It was obvious why Fugaku married her. Those eyes could tame even the toughest elite ninja. Such natural beauty... Kushina felt immediately jealous. All she had was this extremely long and dreadfully irritating red hair. It made her look like a tomato and to add insult to injury that IS her nickname! Tomato!

"Ehehe sure! Of course Mikoto-san! I would love to!" She agreed even though inwardly she resented a dinner with both blondes. It would take her quite a while to get over that kiss.

After Mikoto and Sasuke had left, Minato and Kushina began walking back to her apartment. "Damn..." Kushina cursed again and shook her head from side to side. "I can't believe it.." She shivered.

"I know..." Minato nodded. "Those were designer jeans to... What a waste..." He seemed to tear up and whiped his cheek in almost a sarcastic manner.

Kushina narrowed her eyes in a warning glance. "No, you wing ding doodle. I can't believe you HATE ramen and Naruto LOVES ramen. MAN! That's the best stuff there is out there! Your missing out on a lot! Tatebayo!" She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air as if she was upset with him. Minato softened his expression.

"Heh.." He smiled pensively. "I can't tell what's cuter... The fact a grown woman just called me a 'wing ding doodle,' the way you add a suffix to the end of your sentances or the way you get frustrated and make that expression." Kushina forced herself to ward off the blush threatening to rise on her face. 'He thinks I'm cute!' She shouted for joy inwardly.

"Hmph well... Whatever! I still can't believe you hate ramen!" She insisted on a subject alteration. Minato shrugged and focused his eyes back on the street signs. They walked in silence the rest of the way until they came to the middle class apartment complex that they had left earlier that day in such a rush. Kushina couldn't remember if she had even closed the door before they left.

It was no surprise to find a group of fangirls lingering by the front desk and DEMANDING the poor old woman for the room number and key to where the Yondaime-hokage was hiding. It was even less of a surprise when Kushina's outburst of fury sent them running for the hills but not for long. Minato carried her up the flights of stairs because that last outburst seemed to really drain her.

Soon enough they faced her apartment door, number 8. Minato tried the door knob to discover it was indeed unlocked. Kushina's head felt to numb for her to try and remember exactly WHERE she left the key or anything else. Her head throbbed in pain, her body ached everywhere and for once she had to admit she was beat. Why her body wasn't healing was a mystery to her.

End of chapter 5, please review!

Next time Chapter 6 Conversation With Minato! Stay tuned... PS. If you want to continue reading the rest of this story I suggest you add me on story alert so you can keep track of updates!


	6. Chapter 6 A Conversation With Minato!

_**Chapter 6 A Conversation With Minato!**_

**_~Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update! I have had a TERRIBLE case of WRITERS BLOCK for who knows how long. But after a nice hearty pizza and delicious bread sticks I feel better and it has inspired me to write this chapter and the next few, however many I update at once...!~_**

_Recap-_

_"Hmph well... Whatever! I still can't believe you hate ramen!" She insisted on a subject alteration. Minato shrugged and focused his eyes back on the street signs. They walked in silence the rest of the way until they came to the middle class apartment complex that they had left earlier that day in such a rush. Kushina couldn't remember if she had even closed the door before they left._

_It was no surprise to find a group of fangirls lingering by the front desk and DEMANDING the poor old woman for the room number and key to where the Yondaime-hokage was hiding. It was even less of a surprise when Kushina's outburst of fury sent them running for the hills but not for long. Minato carried her up the flights of stairs because that last outburst seemed to really drain her._

_Soon enough they faced her apartment door, number 8. Minato tried the door knob to discover it was indeed unlocked. Kushina's head felt to numb for her to try and remember exactly WHERE she left the key or anything else. Her head throbbed in pain, her body ached everywhere and for once she had to admit she was beat. Why her body wasn't healing was a mystery to her._

* * *

_8:00PM_

Kushina sighed deeply in her slumber. The evening glow kindly nuzzling under her chin and over her resting eyes. She had been asleep for nearly four days now and hadn't moved from the position she was in when she fell asleep four days ago. A dreamless sleep was all she dreamed where darkness prevailed over her eyes. Peaceful and dark, dark and peaceful...

_*sniff*_

Finally she rolled over onto her side, tangling her legs in the blanket. A delicious aroma seemed to awaken her senses as the sound of pots clattering rung in her ears. Someone was using her microwave for popcorn... *Sniff.* And what was that other smell? Kushina took a deep breath. Cookies? AND _pizza_? Could Naruto have invaded her refrigerator while she was asleep?

"_Tattebane_Naruto-kun is that you?" Kushina called out with a sweet venom dripping from her voice as she added the suffix to the end of his name. Her mind wasn't made up yet if she was going to be angry about his invasion or not but so far the cookies and pizza smelled very VERY inviting. Too good... _'Wait a minute...'_Kushina sprung up, realizing a very important fact._ 'Naruto can not make cookies even if his life depended on it! Anything that uses the oven would have blown up as soon as he turned it on.'_

The room witheld a soft orange glow, very cozy and just big enough for a queen sized bed a few dressers including a vanity dresser and a closet. A long hallway extended and broke into 4 parts. Another bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom and the exit at the very end. Most apartments wouldn't even be this big, but a little complex manipulation jutsu made it all possible.

Kushina sighed and swung her legs over to the cold floor, eyes scanning for her robe. Nothing lay around except a pair of jeans covered in dried ramen next to a white coat grazed in flames, wherever either of them came from... _(O.o) _Kushina couldn't remember how she had gotten home _(If she ever left)_ or what happened today; but her entire body still felt numb and stiff from the cold previous night. The floor creaked under her bare feet as she pushed herself off the bed and dragged herself across the room towards the kitchen.

The heat from the vents in the wall crept over her bare stomach and thighs causing her to stop. With little effort and a wave of her hand she summoned a pair of white shorts and an orange tank that phased trough the solid matter of her closet door and flew across the room landing right in her hand. Stumbling at her efforts to put on the shorts Kushina leaned on the wall for support, wondering where that coat had come from. It looked like it belonged to a male but none of her male friends ever wore a coat like that; plus even if they did, what business did she have with it?

Just as she pulled the top over her head a weary knock came from the front door. _"The doll!"_She screeched in shock as Minato appeared by the doorway in a puff of smoke. Mikoto, Naruto and Sasuke stepped in around him and soon all eyes were on Kushina.

_"Y- You!"_Kushina stuttered speechlessly.

Minato glanced at the new arrivals and stepped forward, "What about me?" He asked. Mikoto blushed in a very Hinata-like manner. The _'plushy'_was now shirtless. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his mother's unwavering gaze. _(Gee Sasuke give her a break! 1. She hasn't fucked a guy in like 20 years and 2. the only guys she HAS seen.. their dicks were probably half decayed or something in the underworld.) (Notice so far in this story everyone is gunna have to be shirtless to completely nude somewhere alone the road and COMPLETELY randomly too.) (1. Kushina.. 2. Minato.. whose next and in what type of hilarious situation? Let's watch!)_

"How did you get so _big_?"

Minato paused. "Didn't we already do this?" Bewildered he stepped even closer with concealed intentions.

"Your- You- Human- doll? _How?" _Kushina freaked out and took a step back, catching her heal under the rug.

"Oh ok. Hold on, if we're going to do this again, let me get into character." Minato sighed. He took deep breaths and began to mediate. "_Whoo _ok, I'm ready."_(Total sponge bob moment)_

"Milk! It is _VERY _good for THE bones... helps you.. _grow_?.." _(Epic Fail)_

_'Ahahahahahaha!'_Naruto literally fell over laughing, clutching his sides. Even Sasuke couldn't help but to REALLY laugh and slid down the door behind him to the floor in a laughing fit. _(OOC)_

"Wow, dinner and entertainment!" Mikoto exclaimed brightly. Minato blushed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Your a plushy! A doll! I just got you in a freaking box!_(A very well quality box Kushina. Careful with your words or I'll hang you by your thumbs. After all I AM your creator and I sent you that gift you UNGRATEFUL little...) _Your supposed to be still, like a normal doll!" A gust of chilling wind blew from the kitchen into the hallway. Sasuke immediately stopped laughing and put himself on alert as if something was coming. The blonde man became _still. Stone still._ As if a doll again.

Cautiously, step by step, inch by inch, she neared closer to the strange doll, and reached out her slender hand towards his breath taking features.

_*Poke*_

_"Boo!"_

_-WHACK!- "Argh!" _

_"I hate re-runs!" _Kushina drew her other flaming red chakra-engulfed fist back from the impact with his rock hard chest. Minato gasped for air, taken by surprise. It seems he forgot what kind of insane power she held within because normally a blow like that would have been easily avoided but clearly she literally knocked his lungs out of function. Looks Kushina finally recalled the last few days with him.

This scene only brought more laughter to fill the air from the party of three still standing... er- squirming for air on the floor. "Naruto- St Stop laughing!" Sasuke reached over shakily and punched Naruto in the head which only caused him to laugh even _HARDER. _It seems Naruto's wild laughter egged Sasuke to keep laughing. Either that or this is the first time Sasuke has EVER laughed and because of that he hasn't trained himself to control it. (Fail)

* * *

_8:45PM December 29, 2010 - (I like the idea of a modern day Naruto and Konoha and ninja world. Things could get very interesting. For now relationships need to grow gradually and time needs to pass.)_

Here we come to Kushina's room where Naruto and Sasuke competitively compete to see who can eat the most cookies the fastest on her bed. Fortunately Kushina didn't take note of the mess they were causing because she was to indulged deeply in her conversation with Mikoto about her life before she was killed. It was interesting because from time to time she'd talk about Minato's un-named wife and Naruto's mother, who happened to be Mikoto's best friend. From as far as she heard, this woman was very popular with true friends and had a completely perfect life. It was a shame that the historic nine-tailed fox attack years ago would have ripped her life apart.

"So she died and she came back. What happened to her?" Kushina asked curiously while inserting a large piece of sausage pizza in her mouth. _(-Why does that sound perverted to me?)_

"She moved on. She's engaged with someone else she loves very much now." Minato shrugged, answering for Mikoto. He didn't seem very pleased they were talking about his business. Anyone could tell he was still VERY much in love with his wife. Kushina wondered why Naruto wasn't as upset about his mother as Minato was.

"Oh.." Kushina frowned. She wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. Mikoto fell into an uncomfortable silence and slowly edged herself out of the conversation and over to the bed to break up Naruto and Sasuke now arguing over who finished the last crumb first.

_"_Kushina... I don't _hate _ramen." Minato broke the silence between them. He hadn't eaten anything yet and Kushina was sure he wouldn't eat anything AT ALL tonight. Maybe if that touchy subject wasn't brought up from the beginning he would have eaten ten minutes ago.

"I know. You just don't like it." Kushina shrugged and took a gulp of cherry coke. "It doesn't matter; We all have different tastes."

"I used to eat it every day."

"Really now? Is that why you don't like it? Had to much?" She asked with slight interest.

Minato shook his head, "No, I never liked it... but my wife _loves_it." Kushina snapped her eyes away from the TV screen, meeting his concentrated expression. Now that she gave it some thought, Minato didn't comfortable to talk about his wife to anyone but her.

"Huh. So, I can sense there is a story there. Care to share, Namikaze?" She smiled. Her hands braided her monstrously LONG beautiful blood red hair.

"I don't see why not..." He shrugged, gazing eagerly at her. By now Kushina was used to the intense stare contest he'd give her. "Naruto may have my appearance but he- He's just like her. She loves ramen just as much as Naruto, _maybe_more. Every day all she'd eat is ramen, ramen, _ramen_. She knew I CAN'T stand it and I only ate it because it IS her favorite food... What she never knew and I never had the chance to tell her is.. I ate it because every time we would kiss... That's all I would taste, and I hated it; but... I loved her and some how just because I would taste it when I kissed her, it would taste wonderful and terrible. The feeling of hate and love combined...- The kiss felt like a breath of fresh air instead of me having my breath taken away. I don't know how to describe it and I know it's weird as hell but... I would eat ramen every day with her and twice without her because I need to try and create that feeling again."

By now Sasuke had joined Kushina on the couch and couldn't help but to overhear the conversation. Both Kushina and Sasuke were speechless.

"Dude... that... is.. deep." Sasuke murmured in silent admiration. His stone cold beautiful features shown his changes in personality and willingness to open up and change.

Kushina nodded in agreement. The pizza box seemed to have Minato's undivided attention. "Hey..." Kushina reached over and turned his head so she could look in his eyes. The pain and sorrow she could see across those ghostly blue horizons almost brought tears to her own eyes. "That is probably-" Kushina shook her head, "No, that IS the most _beautiful_ thing I have ever heard."

"You think so?" Minato asked.

"Yeah! I mean... ANY _**guy **_can say that..." Kushina leaned across the pizza and garbage on the coffee table to the point where their noses almost touched. "But, it takes a _**man**_to mean it. The fact that you mean it is what makes it beautiful." Even though she was uncertain and a pink blush stained her cheeks, Kushina closed the last remaining space between them and softly pressed her soft pink lips to his. For someone whose been dead for the longest time, one thing he certainly remembered was how to kiss.

Kushina slid her hands over his shoulders and separated them. Even if it hurt to do so, she didn't want herself to become to attached to a man who was single but still madly in love with his ex-wife.

"I don't know how she could just forget such a wonderful husband and her son. I think you deserve more Minato. More then me and her or any of these other skanks in the village. You need a woman who is a goddess... I WISH my fiancee loved me as much as you love her. But- now a days you just can't find the perfect match anymore." Kushina shrugged and fell back onto the couch next to Sasuke who was observing the situation in a very analytical manner.

Eyes half open, Minato snapped out of his trance as a true sunshine grin crossed his face. Kushina had seen him smile before, over half the time she was with him he was smiling but she knew just because someone smiled didn't mean they were happy.

"Thank you... That means a lot to me Kushina." Minato smiled like the sun and his face glowed like gold.

"Haha tetebane! Your welcome!" Kushina smiled. Her entire face had flushed pink. She had a feeling this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Dattebayo! Who wants ramen!" Naruto announced as he and Mikoto re-entered the room holding a steaming pot of miso ramen. _(Mikoto holding the pot of course.)_

All three hands shot up in the air instantly. "Really Sasuke? Really?" Kushina asked.

Sasuke shot her a weak death glare. "_Yes._ I've turned over a new..._ leaf." _He responded in an emotionless tone of voice.

Kushina narrowed her eyes, not finding his little joke funny. Minato on the other hand chuckled in response. "Give him a break. He needs it anyways." The two turned their attention to Minato, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"When he looses his virginity I don't think Sasuke want's his first time to go haywire because of his lack of emotion"

"..." "Wait- Sasuke is a virgin?" Kushina queried. O.O

"NO!" Sasuke shot up off the couch in defense, fighting back a blush. Naruto dived into the conversation immediately. "Sasuke! You haven't done a girl yet?" Naruto grinned, mischievously.

"Shut the fuck up, you're still a virgin to!" Sasuke shoved him aside.

"So what? I'm the idiot! Your supposed to be the cool emo kid!" Naruto shouted in embarrassment.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter! We wouldn't be having this argument if it wasn't for him!" Sasuke pointed in vain towards Minato who looked up innocently with a piece of cold pizza hanging from his mouth and the bottle of pop in his hands. Suddenly the room became very silent and VERY tense with embaressment, anger and confusion.

"Sasuke... I know we've been rival's our entire life... but I think this one time we can truly work together on something and agree." Naruto cracked his neck and zipped up his hunters orange jacket.

Sasuke lowered his arm as the old hunter inside him returned and that deadly look flashed across his eyes. These two meant business. "Your right. Get him!" The next five minutes went a little something like this. Naruto and Sasuke full of rage chased Minato throughout the entire apartment complex screaming at the top of their lungs and finally outside down the streets of Konoha.

"Well that sure was something huh?" Mikoto laughed as she slurped the contents in her bowl. "I didn't expect Sasuke to be a virgin at this age. How old is he now? Twenty?"

Kushina gulped down a second bowl of soup and sighed in satisfaction. "Nah... He's twenty-one."

"Ouch." Mikoto grimaced.

"Well he has spent the past fifteen years or so plotting revenge against the world. I think sex was the furthest thing from his mind."

"Yeah, I keep hearing about that but I never got the full story. Will you please explain what I missed?" Mikoto asked sweetly. The first impression Kushina got from Mikoto is she is the type of person without a mean bone in her body. Gentle but firm.

"Of course!" Kushina exclaimed in agreement. "You should sleep here tonight! I have a feeling we'll be up all night. Besides, who knows what kind of trouble those boys are going to get into at this time. I have never seen Naruto and Sasuke truce so quickly like that! I don't think they're playing around with Minato-kun."

Mikoto chuckled, "Neither do I... _'KUN?' Miss Uzumaki you don't have a crush on our hokage, DO YOU?" _Mikoto accused.

Taken aback "No! O- Of course not! We are just friends! Besides... He _really_ loves his wife and I can't interfere with that. _I'm not good enough_."

_"Hm..."_Mikoto shrugged and picked up the ladle in the pot. Kushina watched the golden liquid ripple in the porcelain bowl as it left the ladle. "Trust and believe Kushina, he _really_ does and you'd be surprised what he thinks of you."

"What makes you say that?" Out of curiosity, Kushina questioned.

Mikoto glanced up from her spoon with her haunting black and grey eyes. She sipped the hot soup. "Women's intuition." Mikoto sighed as she swallowed the seasoned liquid.

Accepting the answer Kushina fixed herself another bowl of ramen, and moved on to chat about Sasuke and his revenge. She really felt this was the beginning of beautiful friendship(s). Something about this entire night just felt comfortable and familiar. It was like having a family again.

"By the way... I wonder how Minato-kun knew Sasuke is a virgin..."

* * *

Gah this is some crazy stuff! I could NOT write this chapter unless I had a piece of pizza in my mouth and a cup of pop right next to me. It was so weird... It's like when I'm not eating pizza I have writers block but when I eat pizza I start thinking of some crazy shit but it works! And it's good crazy! This is freaky, help me out here? I think the pizza is packed with steroids or drugs or something...

Also, please review and add to alerts if yu want to read more

Next three chapters Chapter 7 New Year Celebration & Chapter 8 Valentine's Day & Chapter Nine Trouble Starts


	7. Chapter 7 New Year Celebration

_**Chapter 7 New Year Celebration**_

(QUICK QUESTION FOR YOU READERS... I WONDER IF ANYONE UNDERSTANDS THAT "MATURE CONTENT" DOESN'T NECESSARILY MEAN THAT THERE WILL BE SEX IN THE STORY. A LOT OF TIMES THE RATING (M) CAN MEAN THAT IT MAY BE TO DIFFICULT FOR YOUNGER MINDS TO COMPREHEND PROPERLY. I HATE HOW EVERYONE THINGS (M) = SEX OR SOME TYPE OF SEXUAL RELATIONS)

_Mikoto chuckled, "Neither do I... 'KUN?' Miss Uzumaki you don't have a crush on our hokage, DO YOU?" Mikoto accused._

_Taken aback "No! O- Of course not! We are just friends! Besides... He really loves his wife and I can't interfere with that. I'm not good enough."_

_"Hm..."Mikoto shrugged and picked up the ladle in the pot. Kushina watched the golden liquid ripple in the porcelain bowl as it left the ladle. "Trust and believe Kushina, he really does and you'd be surprised what he thinks of you."_

_"What makes you say that?" Out of curiosity, Kushina questioned._

_Mikoto glanced up from her spoon with her haunting black and grey eyes. She sipped the hot soup. "Women's intuition." Mikoto sighed as she swallowed the seasoned liquid._

_Accepting the answer Kushina fixed herself another bowl of ramen, and moved on to chat about Sasuke and his revenge. She really felt this was the beginning of beautiful friendship(s). Something about this entire night just felt comfortable and familiar. It was like having a family again._

_"By the way... I wonder how Minato-kun knew Sasuke is a virgin..."_

* * *

_8:00AM December 31, 2010_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

___Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

_Yeah! I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, to go back to a place much simpler than this_

_Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time when you fade to the blackness_

_And you starin at that phone in your lap and you hopin but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds, you get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand what would you wish for if you had one chance? _

_So airplane airplane sorry I'm late, I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_(This song is sooo ironic. This is the theme song of this story along with the middle song and ending.)_

_9:00AM_

_"_Kushina..."

Kushina groaned sleepily and tugged the blankets over her head to ward out the annoying sunlight. Now the pain in her body finally receded but exhaustion set in. Warm hands crept under the sheet and over her thigh causing a blanket of drowsy red to paint her face.

"Wake up!" He exclaimed. Kushina squirmed uncomfortably. As usual she was tangled in her own bed coverings beyond hope and even if she couldn't admit it to herself, to feel his hands searching for her, she hoped he could find her and wake her from the cold reality setting in. That second aura was undeniable the one person she DID NOT want to see on holiday's. Especially not on the day which would begin the entire year.

"Kushina!"

"What?" -Oof!- At the sound of Gouzen's voice exhaustion fled as she struggled to untangle herself and move as far away from him as possible. _(Speak of the devil, yeesh. This guy makes even me sick and I'm the one writing about him. Ugh I think I upchucked my leftover pizza. Oh well though, I kinda figured this would be a good chapter to get to know the enemy's relations better with Kushina.) _

In the process of evacuation Kushina rolled off the bed and towards the floor. Lucky for her though, Minato saved her from the impact once again.

Minato coughed in the awkward silence. "Yeah... This is pretty much how she wakes up every morning; screaming at someone and then defying gravity. |O.o|

"Hm, are you sure she wasn't screaming your name?" _(Didn't we already do this?)_

"... You were standing right there. You have ears. Did you seriously just ask that?" _(Lols he's just fucking with you Minato. Hey at least he's got a weird sense of humor.)_

***shrug***

Silence bestowed its grace among the two men. Kushina lay as still as stone curled in Minato's strong embrace, hoping hopelessly that they had forgotten about her. Her breathing was shallow and suppressed. A very loud pounding echoed against her ear drums. The pounding of her terrified heart. Could she really be that afraid of one man?

A strong voice broke the loud silence. "So, where are you taking her today?" Minato questioned casually. Kushina could feel his chest vibrate against hers as he spoke.

Gouzen paused as if reluctant to answer. "Oh, you know... Around town to take care of some business. After all, we are getting married in two months.." He replied in the same casual manner. Something didn't seem right to Kushina in the situation. Was that mistrust she could feel coming from Minato's voice?

"Congratulations!" He exclaimed, his smile showering the room with a soft glow. "How is everything so far?"

Gouzen chuckled warmly. The sound of the bed sinking under him as he sat on it followed his laugh. "Well thank you and... pretty good. Today we finalize all arrangments. Reservations have been made. Invitations were sent out; you know the works. But today is the day my little flame gets to pick out the most beautiful wedding dress _she will never wear_." Kushina flinched as Gouzen leaned over the bed and made an attempt to ruffle her hair playfully though the covers. For once being tangled like this actually paid off.

"Wow that sounds great to me. You finished so early in the game... When did you propose?" _'Two months! HE moved the date! That's so soon!' _Kushina exclaimed inwardly.

"Well..." Gouzen paused in contemplation. "_Actually_not everything is complete... I still need a best man... and I would be absolutely thrilled if the new hokage would do me the honor... of becoming my best man."

_'What is he getting at?' _Kushina wondered. _'New hokage? Something seems very wrong here.'_

_"_My son?" Minato questioned with a hint of anticipation and excitement.

"Well, he IS one of the new leaders along with you and Tsunade-sama."

"Three? Me? _Best man? _Hokage? _What?" _

_'Hah, and just last night I was stuttering incoherently in shock. Now you know how I feel.' _Inner Kushina mocked while sitting in her imaginary fun chair.

"Oh I'm sorry hokage-sama, no one has told you about the new system the Godaime hokage installed. She thought it would be safer for three trustworthy leaders for the modern revolution. America and other countries outside of Japan are really tight in their military forces. It would only make sense if we did the same. As for my best man... Actually that was my way of asking you. After all, you are a living legend."

After a long moment of silence Minato laughed. "Uh wow! That was unexpected! I would be honored, thank you!... N-Naruto and I are going to be leaders... _together_? **That's awesome**!" Minato exclaimed joyfully. Kushina shook her head in utter disbelief. That was just like Gouzen to pull some strings and bring up some unbelievable news just to get on the good side of people. She was positive he had A LOT to do with this new _'system._' Even granny Tsuande was like puddy in his hands! This is very bad.

After a good half an hour of talking about the new 'system' and how the next few months were looking for Konoha and Kushina's future, Gouzen casually and totally innocently invited Minato to join them on their lovers hunt for her treasured dress and maybe even pick out his suit. Something told her the dress would be rigged with some kind of device against her. Of course with this unbelievably exciting and totally random news Minato had to politely deny his invitation to go and have the traditional emancipation ceremony which coincidentally was scheduled for today exactly an hour from now which would proceed throughout the entire day with nearly the entire city. Of course it was planned, all the signs were WAY to obvious. Kushina figured they probably _will_ go shopping for her "treasured" dress of "love" but what he didn't mention is what they would be doing after that. _'I know DAMN WELL it DOES NOT take all day to pick out ONE damn dress!'_

"I can't believe this! I should be leaving right now... but hey, where are you two lovers going after you get the dress? We all know it doesn't take all day to shop for _ONE _dress." Minato laughed. _'Yes! You read my mind Namikaze!' _Inner Kushina cheered happily._'Bet you didn't expect him to ask that did you, you sleeze!'_

Calm, cool and collected as usual, Gouzen answered, "Well... I was thinking we might escape for the holiday to a Suna Spa Resort. Just the two of us, you know?"

**_- (Notice I don't want to write to much depressing shit, I like to stick to romance and comedy and drama, action adventure. Sadness and sorrow? Not my thing... I mean don't get me wrong , I am NOT a nerd, I am not this really fat kid with no life. I'm pretty normal and I know I'm not ugly. -Actually yu can add me on facebook under Kushina Namikaze...- Besides the point though, the point is life kinda sucks at some points and this website is kinda like my escape, though I am more of a writer then a reader. Writing allows me to create my own world where anything is possible. Am I the only one who feels this way about writing?)-_**

Kushina bit her lip and clenched her fists, hoping Minato might see through this. Her heart sank as Minato failed to see through Gouzen's hoax. In the next hour she found herself being swept away once again towards the outskirts of Konoha to some random bridal shop. Kushina wished she invited Mikoto if she had known ahead of time. If anything, one thing Gouzen _did not _do was tell her any plans... until last minute.

So here she was, beautiful red hair blowing in the wind as she trudged through the snow with her.. fiancee. The sounds of a far off ceremony beckoned her mind astray from whatever Gouzen decided was appropriate to speak about. Today was such an exciting day for him... It wasn't that hard to feel the pure joy in Minato's voice at the thought of being hokage with his son and spending all his time teaching him the basics. To be honest she felt a bit down in the dumps that she had to miss such an important event for what? That thing with cheap cologne?

Kushina straightened one of the long sleeves on her snow white thin designer jacket with a red and orange belt and the Uzumaki symbol in silver imprinted on her back. Her fingers traced the gold lining of the denim apple bottom jeans down her thigh. The chill of winter didn't bother her as much as it used to. Most things these days felt pretty numb.

"You know, you're really stupid and useless. You can't do anything right!" Kushina snapped out of her thoughts immediately and turned to glare up at him. She stopped in her tracks and threw her hands on her hips, demanding an explanation for his insults.

"Don't look at me like that. I heard everything you were thinking... Even_ if_ some_ miracle _happened and your thoughts did reach his mind... _If_ my own kind like you can't stand against me, what makes you think a _mortal_ like _him_ can._ Even if he could,_ he would _never_win." Gouzen spat viciously, baring those piercing cold eyes into hers.

That stare wouldn't work on her this time. It was one thing to say about her but when he verbally attacked her friends? Still crossing many lines here!

Ignoring her thoughts being revealed Kushina moved on to the next subject. "What do you mean a _mortal_ like _him_?" Kushina spat back with the same vicious venom. Heated aura threatened to burst from within as she prepared for some type of physically battle he could start.

Gouzen rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Damn you are seriously just that dumb aren't you? I thought it was the blonde females who were supposed to be this stupid. You are royalty, stop trying to be mortal. It's beneath you. Your my wife."

"Not yet I'm not. WHAT do you mean a _mortal _like _him_?"

"You know exactly what I mean Kushina. He's weak, unreliable. He allows emotions to override him and worst of all.. He's lying to you. Everyone in the village is, even the fox-boy and your little Uchiha girlfriend."

"So what the fuck you ass! You've **lied **to me plenty of fucking times!" Kushina shouted in rage. Her teeth clenched and fist ready to fight. Even if it was true that her own village was lying to her, about what? Right now it didn't matter, Gouzen has no right to say who did what.

"We are gods Kushina. Lying to us is _trivial." _

"Then what the hell are you pointing it out for?"

"Because... It's _not _trivial to you. I_ know _you care, I can feel it there." Gouzen pointed to her chest. Kushina narrowed her eyes and let out an angry huff. There were times Gouzen did tell the truth, but only for his own benefit. What could he possibly benefit from telling her that everyone in Konoha is lying to her? Even if it was true it certainly wasn't going to make her love him at all.

With more tense silence and competitive glares, at last Kushina gave up and angrily stormed off down the empty street towards the Bridal Store. "**Fine! Whatever!" **She yelled. "One more thing though." Kushina turned around with unwavering eyes and a courageous aura. "You can be a _"god"_and still be nothing but a little kid. Minato may _not_ be a _god_ but one thing he _**IS**_ that you **are not** and **NEVER **will be is a man." The look on Gouzen's face after she said that was definitely and no doubt sheer and total SHOCK.

For once, that man was speechless and in shock. Even Kushina was astounded but for some reason it unlocked a whole new era of feelings. Like she unlocked a secret box that's been hidden for centuries full of memories. It's been so long and the impact Gouzen had on her life really changed her. He weakened her... but Minato made her strong even if she didn't know him for to long. It felt good, really good to stand up and fight.

* * *

2:13:PM

"You're so boring. I can't take you anywhere without you getting into some type of argument."

"They are not arguments, it's a strongly worded... de..bate, debate."

"..." "Yeah and that's another thing, you suck at telling jokes cause you always give it away."

_*Sigh*_ "Just shut up before I **slap **you so fucking _hard _your grandchildren's _grandchildren's_ cousins' WILL feel it."

"..." "Haha that's hilarious." Gouzen mocked sarcastically. "Just hurry up... God you're difficult."

Five minutes later-

"That is perfect, we'll take it!"

"Uh no we won't, it's to small."

"Well obviously your getting fat, lose some weight."

"Ok _FIRST _of all I am NOT **fat**! My fucking breasts are to fucking **big**! Comprende?"

"Wh- What is that? Did you just speak spanish? Since when did you speak Spanish?"

"..."OH my fucking gosh!"

"No really!"

"... Sasuke taught me."

"The duck butt kid?"

*glare* -sigh- "You know I** REALLY** enjoy all the little _nicknames_ you give my friends. Fox-boy, _fuck butt._. er- duck-butt kid. What's next? Let me guess, Minato is the golden flash because he goes around naked in his hokage coat flashing people his golden balls."

"That's not a nickname, that's **in-sult-ing**."

"Whatever! This dress is to small!"

"You picked it out, it's your fault. You're always changing your mind and you are to damn hard to please."

"Bitch! How was I supposed to know? It doesn't have a bra size labeled!"

"Well here's a thought Kushina, try and fit a watermelon in the dress and if it doesn't fit of course it's to small!"_ (Wait is that a compliment or an insult?)_

_-Uh sir.. mam?- (Random clerk lady)_

_"_A watermelon? REALLY? In a bridal store? Are you on crack or some shit?"

-Mam...?-

"Are you!"

-sir-

"I must be if I'm actually engaged to you!"

"I must be if I'm engaged to a flippin tomato!" O.O (Lmao..)

-guys...-

"WHAT?" The small brunette clerk shrunk back behind the desk at their shout. _(Nuff said.) _

"Uh... I'm _guessing_ your the happy couple." The clerk scratched the back of her neck nervously and cleared her throat. Kushina was positive 1 out of 10 to none couples came here as anything less then happy towards each other.

"We are getting married if that's what you mean tetebane." Kushina tried to soften her voice and not talk as fast as she normally does.

The clerk straightened her round black glasses on her thin nose and cleared her throat again. "Yes, well I think I have the perfect dress that you can both agree on." She offered and hopped off her foot stool. Kushina and Gouzen dragged themselves behind her as she scurried to the back of the store and went behind a door labeled _**'Authorized Personal Only.'**_

It was quite some time before the mouse-like female returned with a dusty light pink, very large card board box. By now Kushina was tapping her heel impatiently just wanting to get this over and done with. That spa offer was looking really good right now.

She sneezed as she blew over the box and brushed the remaining dust bunnies to the red carpeting below her. The box was plain, no designs what so ever and nothing showy. Kushina pondered exactly how old this dress was.

Reading her mind, Gouzen asked, "Sweetie, exactly how long have you had this dress?" He smiled. The clerk gasped and nearly dropped the box. Her face flushed pink and Kushina rolled her eyes. No surprise to see that reaction.

"Uh... U- Uhm Actually we just got it last week..." She stuttered and pressed her fingers to the opening, to pry the sealing off of it.

"Sure doesn't look like it.." Kushina muttered.

"Oh, I know. A little dust changes the whole picture. We are running short on staff... Actually I'm the only worker here and my boss doesn't clean... There's so much to do and I don't have time..." She trailed off. Finally the invisible seal broke and the box top flew off.

"Uh wow.. I didn't know it looked like.. - Well they do say the most beautiful things are found in the most un-likely packages!"

Kushina blinked. Was she really going to wear THAT to her wedding? It was... it was... so.. _**gorgeous**_!

* * *

End of chapter 7 Please review and add this story to alerts if you haven't already. Remember, the more reviews and activity from you the faster I update and the better the chapters get! SOO PLEASE REVIEW! MOST PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW BECAUSE THEY FIGURE THAT SOMEONE ELSE WILL. IF EVERYONE THINKS THAT THEN NO ONE REVIEWS! SO PLEASE DROP THAT THOUGHT AND JUST REVIEW! YOU CAN'T BE THAT LAZY!

Next chapter... Chapter 8 Valentines Day!


	8. Discontinued

Yea heeeey there fan people who do care. Yeah this story is officially canceled because I just got a totally better idea and I'm "continuing" it in a way... I'm just changing things around and restarting it making it a highschool theme. You'll like it a lot better then this version, trust me! Sorry if you really liked this one but don't worry I'll make up for it in the new story. Better plot, more action. Whole new comedy themes and pleanty of highschool romantic drama. Now let's all hold hands and sing Kumbaya! Psych ahah

Stay tuned

Ku! Ttebane


End file.
